memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Nemesis
Re: Official synopsis You shouldn't have used that, Ottens. Using the whole synopsis is no longer fair use, I think. We probably have to delete the page and go back to the last version prior to that addition. -- Cid Highwind 12:51, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Please wait with that for now, I'll be done with adding pics and such in a few mintues. I'll re-write the Synopsis then. Ottens 12:54, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) FYI, re-writing it won't help. The copyvio will still exist in the page history. If you're done, copy the final version (without any copyright violations) to "Star Trek:Nemesis/temp" and change the content of this page to . It can then be deleted. In the future, please don't add copyrighted content, even if you are planning to rewrite it later. -- Cid Highwind 12:58, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Okay. Sorry. Ottens 12:59, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Temp page has been set up "Star Trek:Nemesis/temp". Ottens 13:24, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Multiple posters Yo Ottens, remember that Memory Alpha is not an image gallery! Please pick one of the two posters and remove it from the article, then nominate it for deletion. We don't need both of them there! -- Dan Carlson 15:29, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I thought I'd be fun to have them both. I'll nominate one for deletion. Ottens 16:12, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Official title This isn't really important, but it should be known that the official title for this film and for do not have a colon (:) in the title. We could rename the article and keep the current one as a redirect since so many articles link to them in that spelling. Or maybe a mention somewhere in the articles. Or, we can keep it the way it is... I leave it up to you. I just thought everyone should know. --Shran 12:56, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) This might be more important than I originally thought... shouldn't the article be at the official title, that being without the colon? --From Andoria with Love 09:46, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Not that my opinion matters a whole lot, but I agree. Articles about movies and episodes should use the official title. --OuroborosCobra 09:58, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Everyone's opinion matters, including your's. That's why I brought up the subject, in order to hear the opinions of other archivists. Thanks for your input and support. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::Of course, it should use the official title... I'll go ahead and move both this and Generations, but I don't have the time to correct all links right now. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks, Cid. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Sovereign Class Torpedos Just where did all of the Enterprise's torpedoes go during the battle scene with the Scimitar. A slow motion count on the DVD of the film reveals only twenty-four photon torpedoes fired, and nine quantum torpedoes. Data comments that the ship has exhausted its complement of photon torpedoes, but we know the Galaxy class has 250 photons ( ), so unless she fired nine or ten off screen for every one we saw, this comment makes no sense. Of course one also wonders why Data even mentions the photons, every self respecting Trek fan has known for some time that quantum torpedoes are the weapon of choice. Mysteriously Data forgets all about them, and we are left to assume that the Enterprise has run out of those after firing only a single volley.HaganeNoKokoro 04:35, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's called no one paying attention to the script as far as the torpedo names go. The actors have already complained quite extensively that the director knew nothing about Trek and nothing about the characters so why would he pay any attention or care anything about a torpedo name? And as far as the compliment of them, I suppose that Enterprise had to be firing them a lot and we just didn't see it. Either that, or they were exceptionally low to begin with, and they hadn't been reloaded yet. I know that's probably lame, but it's all I can think of right now. leandar 21:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :: ::KIRK (OC): Load torpedo bays, prepare to fire on my command. ::DEMORA: Captain, ...we don't have any torpedoes. ::KIRK: Don't tell me. ...Tuesday. :::Kassorlae 02:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Chateau Picard, or Whiskey? I have elsewhere read that Picard poured Irish whiskey, rather than Chateau Picard, in his toast to Data. Can anybody verify that it was one or the other? --Fenian 08:40, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Just by reading , it seems pretty clear what it was. --Alan del Beccio 08:50, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thank you. --Fenian 08:56, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Careful editing writing credits The format and punctuation of writing credits have very specific meanings. The ampersand (&) and the word "and" mean different things, so one shouldn't casually edit them. These distinctions come from WGA union contracts. It's explained . --9er 01:17, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Another nitpick Does anyone remember that in the collision scene between the Enterprise-E and Shinzon's ship that there was seemingly some force holding the Romulans stationary in space? There was no explanation for such defiance of the laws of physics in the movie. It's been a while since I've last seen that scene, but I remember being very disappointed at such an obvious lapse. --''Anon. editor'' :Well, to be fair starships have devices called "inertial dampeners" which prevent the ship from being affected by shifts in gravity and turbulence. Whereas a collision like that should send an unpowered object end over end, or at least give it thrust in another direction, the inertial dampeners and structural integrity force field automatically make it so that, even if the ship is traveling 1,000s of times the speed gained by test pilots today, the crew (and ship) only experience 1 G-force (except for brief moments of "stabilization" that make people fall out of chairs") :i'm sure this applies for collisions too, not just flight. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Text messages and mind raping What a header, that'll sure get someone's attention eh? Both of these terms (text message and mind-rape) are Wikilinked in the episode summary, but was either term ever used? If "mind rape" was used by some production person to describe it, I think that unlike Efrosians this term doesn't necessarily make it in as "canon". And the text message part... I can't help laughing as I imagine Picard or Sisko sitting there with a cell phone texting away. Was it just a message on the computer screen or what? :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:32, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Well, I can't find anything in the online scripts about a "text message." It was mentioned in Ottens's original synopsis for the article in July 2004, and was linked by 9er last November. I vaguely remember something similar from the movie (I've only seen it twice though), so if anyone could confirm or deny that some kind of message was sent over the comm system (Didn't Picard write something down on his chair display, and Troi picked it up at the conn?). Either way, I doubt it said text message, so it shouldn't be linked. As for mind rape, well I don't believe it was referred to as anything in the episode. It is vaguely similar to the telepathic memory invasion of the Ullians, so maybe a "Mind rape" page could contain info on both with a link to telepathic memory invasion.--Tim Thomason 06:03, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Picard sent a text-based message from a panel on his command chair to Troi at conn (taking over for the lost Branson), telling her to standby to engage impulse engines and ram into the Scimitar. The reason for this was to prevent Shinzon from hearing their plan. Although the message was based in text, I don't think a link to text messaging is needed. Also, the "violation" of Troi's mind was never called a mind rape in the film, although I believe it was refered to as a telepathic rape in the DVD commentaries. --From Andoria with Love 06:25, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Awesome, the online script didn't mention any thing of the kind (it was a first draft), but I was 98% sure that Picard text messaged Troi, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I made the changes to the article already.--Tim Thomason 06:38, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::The text of the screen on Deanna's console reads "TEXT MSG SENT: STN 01-001..." etc etc. That should clear up the text messaging issue. --CajunCC Separate article for Star Trek Nemesis DVD Hi all, Just wondering why there isn't a seperate article on Memory Alpha relating to the Star Trek Nemesis DVD. There is a separate article for the Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) DVD, so why not one for the original release? It would go a long way to outline the benefits of the Special Edition release. --Paranoid andrew 10:48, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Removal of Nemesis Contradictions I noticed that recently all the "inconsistencies" sections have be removed form the Nemesis article and pertaining articles. Why was this done when Nemesis is negated by so much Television material? I would think that Nemesis would be regarded as less than canon when Television material has negated various aspects of Nemesis several times. -- :This was done following a previous discussion in which it was agreed that nitpicks should not be allowed within articles. Also, here, when it comes to information presented on-screen, there is non such thing as "less than canon" or "more than canon"; there is just canon. And lastly, and I have told people this before, there is a reason for everything; if you think there is an inconsistancy, it would be best not to simply dismiss it but to actually try to come up with explanations for the apparent continuity errors. Just because something that appeared in one episode or movie does not agree with something from a previous episode or movie does not mean we get to choose one or the other as canon; both are canon, we just have to deal with it. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::For example, (this is a joke here) if a TNG episode stated that Data had six fingers, and then Star Trek Nemesis showed that he had seven fingers, then listing in the "Star Trek Nemesis" article that the movie was WRONG and that the tv series was RIGHT, this would be a wrong way to go about this. ::Instead of putting the information in the wrong place, wouldn't it be better to add a note to the Data article that he had 6 fingers in 2369 and 7 fingers in 2379, and that this change was never explained? If you write it down like that, there's no "inconsistency" -- simply a change in the facts. Also, users interested in finding out how many fingers Data has will go first to the Data article, not the Nemesis article. ::A more real example is the removed Romulan ale nitpick. Romulan ale was illegal in the 23rd century, but it was mentioned that it was made legal during the Dominion War. Then, in Nemesis, Geordi says its illegal. IF we only left information about this in a small note in the middle of the article about the film, archivists reading about Roumlan ale won't be able to find it easily. As to whether this is a "mistake" or a "nitpick", this is judgmental -- we are assuming that the producers either didn't know the change had been made, or we are assuming that they decided to change it -- we don't have confirmation of this either way. A much simpler way to state this is to remove the unclear item from -- and take the data and place it in the Romulan ale article -- where it is a lot more on-topic to explain that it is possible that it was made illegal again (which is entirely possible, so rather than saying "we don't know whether it was a mistake or not", maybe it would be easier to present simply the facts, without listing the unknowns, and let a reader draw their own conclusion. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 04:43, 2 March 2006 (UTC) So we have to live with the laziness of the Nemesis writers(lazy on checking previously stated facts)? To quote the Lore article "the first successful example of a positronic brain.", I dont know about you but B4 seemed to a pretty operational(successful) android to me. And so when the next Star Trek production comes out, and if said production has writers that are responsible writers, Nemesis will continue to plague canon material(and things not considered uncanon, but still go against the spirit of whats happened) due to it(Nemesis) being considered canon. IMO Paramount needs to set up a canon reviewal board like LucasFilm has, because the Star Wars saga has a lot more material thats considered canon than Star Trek, and Star Wars material is definetly more consistant than Star Trek material is. -- Original Question Poster 14:34 (EST), 2 March 2006 ::Are you asking if we "have to live with" what the writers wrote? Of course we do -- they wrote it and produced it already! ::In it was stated that there were other androids built, but they were all failures -- meaning that B-4 was one of those failures, and that Lore was the first (semi-?) successful one built. Did you miss that reference? Its also been mentioned that Lore was lying about some of the things he told Data about their early life... A lot of people's "nitpicks" and "inconsistencies" are derived from the fact that they werent paying attention too well. If you want, read user:captainmike/nitpicks for an example of why it might be a little premature to express outrage about the Nemesis script. ::See, if you are actually willing to take time to consider these things, there probably arent as many contradictions as you might think. While I did find some of the writing in Nemesis to be substandard, I don't think its the best solution to make a list of things i personally didn't like -- this is an encyclopedia, not a movie review. The facts should be listed, in our articles which cite that film, from the point of view of the characters within the Star Trek universe. If you still feel there are points that are irreconcilable, maybe list them in an article, or , about what you feel was inconsistent (in the Soong-type android article, or whatever other article is at play). We're trying to get archivists to add to our article data rather than "review" the movie in the movie article (as i said before, our Star Trek Nemesis article isn't a movie review. how many "stars" i give it versus how many "stars" you give it is really irrelevant. any uncited data about "how good a movie it was" or "how inconsistent the premises are" is really pretty biased) ::As to what "they" should do with the franchise, and the canon of it, isn't really our place to say either -- so I'm not sure why you're asking here. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 20:38, 2 March 2006 (UTC) The Worf Issue Hello, One thing I think needed some explaining was why was Worf back in Starfleet? What happened to his ambassadorship? Did he change his mind after agreeing to the post? Did he return to Starfleet just for the Riker/Troi wedding? I really felt this needed attention! --'Discruntled Worf Fan' 10:34, 9 March 2006 :He never left Starfleet. He was the Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos, so he was still in the Federation, he probably just lived on Qo'nos. However, it is not addressed what happened to his position. I'm guessing that he just took a vacation, like he did in Insurrection, although that was just from Sisko. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] 03:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Let me start by saying that I have not seen most of season 7 of DS9. That said, an ambassador is not a Starfleet Officer, so at least while on his ambassador duties, he is not an officer. The klingons, with their warrior ways, may not have had a problem with Worf still being in the Federation's military while being an ambassador to them, they may even have prefered it. My personal little guess is that after hanging around Martok long enough, Worf was getting on Martok's nerves, and Martok shouted something like "GO BACK TO THAT STARFLEET YOU LOVE SO MUCH!", and essentially ordered him to go on vacation to Starfleet. I have no basis for any of this, but it makes me laugh to imagine it. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:21, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::In , Worf was made the Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos. I can't remember where I saw this, but background info for Nemesis stated that Worf didn't like being an ambassador and decided to reactivate his Starfleet commission. I will try and find where I saw this info. Hope this helps. Willie 10:55, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::A deleted scene in Nemesis (in which Worf was reluctantly dancing with Dr. Crusher) revealed that Worf was serving with Starfleet again because he felt he was not suited for life as a diplomat. Hence, why he's now aboard Enterprise. --From Andoria with Love 11:36, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Thanks!!Willie 11:51, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::The novel A Time for War, A Time for Peace also speculates that Worf, after seeing Kahless retreat to do something that he wanted to do for himself, realizes that he also has done what was best for the Federation and the Klingon Empire all his career and for once in his life, he has decided that he wants to be selfish and he asks to be reinstated in Starfleet. Admiral Ross immediately reinstates his rank of Lt. Commander and assigns him to be Riker's first officer on the Titan. The book also establishes that Worf was only acting chief of security during Nemesis as the actual chief of security was on leave on Earth during the movie and the second in command had recently resigned his commission and there was no one to man the tactical station during the Enterprise's run to Betazed. It was only after the death of Data that Picard requested that Worf remain aboard the Enterprise and Worf ultimately, in later novels, becomes first officer and is promoted to Commander. leandar 04:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Screenwriter John Logan is on record as stating he wasn't too familiar with DS9, which is a shame, but it does explain why Nemesis seems to simply ignore everything that happened in the series (except for the one reference to the Dominion War). With Riker and Troi getting married, it would have been easy to have Worf there as an ambassador. And riding with the ship en route to Betazed. And as a diplomat, it would have made sense for him to accompany a diplomatic mission to Romulus as a representative of the Klingons. But they took the lazy route and put him in Starfleet with no explanation. Vader47000 03:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wesley Crusher I'm pretty sure Wes didn't appear on screen. However, Wil Wheaton was credited at the end as Wesley Crusher, so he probably had a scene that was deleted. I added a note in the article to this effect. :That's incorrect. He did appear on screen, but only for a second or two. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:52, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Look at the picture! Also, please sign your comments. --Bp 03:55, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I must have gotten my information from an unreliable source. I need to be more careful. Also, owning a DVD copy might help... -- Commodore Sixty-Four 06:28, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Revert For the record, I reverted that last revision because, even though the non-colon forms of Star Trek Generations and Star Trek Nemesis are the official titles, it's best to keep redirects as orphans. --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Foot surgery Is it true that during the commentary when Stuart Baird was informed the lukewarm box-office of Star Trek: Nemesis he went outside to kick a dumpster and had to get foot surgery thereafter? DrWho42 04:06, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Goofs I removed this: *''During a briefing in the observation lounge, a close-up of a computer terminal reveals the reflection of both the camera and green screens behind it.'' Because we are an encyclopedia, not a critics corner. --Alan del Beccio 23:25, 6 July 2006 (UTC) HA HA I'll look for that next time I watch the movie. (Rift Fleet) Added 10:19 05.15.08 T'Pol? Well, I know it's pretty much the wrong stardate for this, but doesn't the Vulcan at Riker's and Troi's wedding (in the audience, right behind Guinan) look pretty much like T'Pol? :No it's not T'Pol but maybe it's Blalock? I'm going to cheak it out. --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 04:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I took a look and saw the Vulcan in question. It is not T'Pol, or even Jolene Blalock. I will agree that the actress somewhat has a resemblance, but that is it. --Terran Officer 05:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Quotes Is it possible that we could have another quote? I remember in the book and (supposedly) in the deleted scenes, although i don't have the dvd, worf and geordi were in data's quarters and spot jumps into worf's arms. Worf:"I am not a cat person." Geordi:"You are now." What do you think? Removed inconsistency I removed the following from the inconsistency since it's not really an inconsistency; a person can think of himself as being foolish when he was young but while still accepting that his foolishness molded him into the person he became. --From Andoria with Love 22:02, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :When looking at an old photograph of himself as a cadet, Picard says to Dr. Crusher that "he" was a damn fool in those days, and had a huge lot to learn. However, in , Q had taught Picard not to regret his past, because if he had not been the man he was when he was young, he would not be the Captain of the flagship of the Federation by now, and Picard learned that lesson. One might take that as an inconsistency that Picard now thinks poorly again of his past. Removed inconsistencies I removed all the inconsistencies, since they all seem nitpicky to me. Please discuss why something should be placed in the article before doing so. : Some confusion exists as to how many decks are aboard the ''Enterprise-E. Following the intruder alert, Worf orders a security team to Deck 29 where a fire fight takes place, sending Riker and the Reman Viceroy to a lower deck where they proceed to fight in a vertical shaft that appears to extend at least another 5 levels lower. Unfortunately in , Picard explicitly stated that the ship had only 24 decks, which is supported both by the deck plan seen on the bridge of the ship, as well as the ship's designer, John Eaves. However, at another point in the film, Worf reports that the Borg have control of decks 26 through 11, so the true number remains a mystery.'' : At one point Data states, "''I feel nothing." While he did receive an emotion chip in Star Trek Generations, he seems to have removed and ceased using the chip some time before this story began. There is also the possibility he just chose to have the chip deactivated for the duration of the film's events. He had previously demonstrated the ability to shut off the emotion chip at will in . It is documented in the Time to... series of books that Starfleet Command ordered Data to have his emotion chip removed for study. While it was returned, it may have never been replaced.'' : A scene featuring the Picard family album shows a photograph of Picard as a cadet sporting a shaved head. Early TNG episodes had previously indicated that Picard in fact did have hair in his early years in Starfleet. Compounding the confusion, Dr. Crusher states that she remembers Picard as a cadet, despite the fact that Crusher would have only been a couple years old at that time. As well, in during Dr. Crusher's mental assault by one of the Ullian passengers, it reenacts a time that Picard and Crusher were arriving at a starbase to view Jack Crusher's corpse. At this time, Picard was shown to have a large amount of hair, although beginning to go bald. Furthermore, in , Boothby asks Picard ''"What happened to your hair?"'' : While the Dominion War is mentioned several times over the course of the film, the fact that the Federation and the Romulans were allied during that war is oddly left out. Luther Sloan stated in that after the Dominion War ended, he expected the Federation and Romulans to become sole rivals for dominance in the Alpha Quadrant, but it is never revealed if this is the case. : The weapons capabilities of the ''Enterprise-E are mysteriously altered. The continual neglect of the use of quantum torpedo technology and the dependency of conventional photon torpedo technology contradicts quantum torpedoes primary use throughout the two previous films. Since Nemesis takes place 4 years after the last film, one would assume Starfleet would have integrated quantum torpedoes on most, if not all, of its vessels by that time.'' : Worf's presence on ''Enterprise isn't explained at all in the movie, as last we saw him during DS9's finale, , he had become ambassador to the Klingon Empire. A deleted scene from the movie would have had Worf telling Beverly that he "was not suited to be a diplomat," although no more detail was given. The "A Time to..." novel series showed that Worf, unhappy with life as an ambassador, had requested reassignment to Starfleet and had recommended his son Alexander, to be the new ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Worf was initially assigned to Riker's ship as first officer, but after the events of the film, Picard requested that Worf remain on the Enterprise. Future novels should explain what Worf will be doing on the ship, it's believed he will likely become Enterprise s new first officer.'' The Deck problem belongs on the page, or even the ''Sovereign'' class page; emotion chip info should be on Data's page; balding info should be (and is) on the Jean-Luc Picard page; the fact that Romulans should have been the main rivals after the war should be noted on the Romulan Star Empire (and weren't they? they were just being diplomatic is all, they really know how to wait too); the non-use of the quantum torpedo can go on the quantum torpedo page if necessary; and Worf's missing ambassadorship info should be on the Worf page. All novel info should probably be on the novel pages as well, or in an apocrypha section.--Tim Thomason 03:02, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :certainly some of these are too nitpicky. the stuff about picard's hair, the romulans as a threat, and the quantum torpedoes doesn't really seem to belong -- there are any number of possible explanations, in-universe. but i think the character stuff, sans references to non-canon novels, belongs. data's statement "i feel nothing" raises interesting questions the producers never explored, to say nothing of subtext. and worf's stuff about not being cut out for life as a diplomat was deleted from the film, so that could be included in there. i think a lot of this stuff just needs to be rephrased so it feels less like bloopers and more like valid questions. Deevolution 03:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :: However "background information" is not for raising "valid questions", it's for post background production information. Content not directly related to the production background of the film should be, if necessary, be placed on the article the content is about. --Alan del Beccio 03:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::...raises "valid questions" about the writer's and the producer's intent. anyway, last time i checked, dialog fell under the umbrella of "production". Deevolution 03:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) I think there should be an inconsistency section to this article and I would appreciate it if someone would add it back. I think that there are many ways in which this movie represents a break in style and general themes from the rest of the Star Trek universe. In particular, I think that the lack of continuity with the Dominion war is a fairly large omission. In general, I feel that this was a poorly executed movie and I think that mentioning the inconsistencies is one way of bringing attention to the way that the authors of this movie did not put much effort into studying the history of the Star Trek universe. Although normally I don't think focusing on "nitpicky" things is a good thing, I think in the case of this movie it is warranted. Cazort 02:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :The community decided months ago that we were not going to have nitpick or inconsistency sections at all. They are not encyclopedic, often up to interpretation by individual viewers, or filled with personal opinion that does not belong. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I'd like to at least put out there the question of why the Romulans had a dilithium mining colony when their ships are powered with artificial quantum singularities. Is it just a resource they can use for trade? It seems odd that they'd have such a large homegrown supply of dilithium and then not take advantage of it in their own power systems. It would be like the Middle East oil sheiks turning to solar and hydrogen power while selling the oil to the West.Vader47000 03:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ships are not the only things that need energy. Maybe they use anti-matter reactors on Romulus and colonies. Maybe they trade it. Maybe they use it on SOME of their ships. We don't know. What you are asking is basically an essay original research and a nitpick. We don't need it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Academy Picard Why is academy Picard bald. While Tapestry Picard clearly had hair and a balding Picard is shown when Jack Crusher died. -- Andorian sushi 11:52, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :It was an oversight – some believe a glaring one. The simple solution would have been to slap a wig on Hardy for the picture or to use a computer to add hair in later. The cold hard fact, however, is that the director/producers/effects guys either didn't realize the mistake or didn't care to fix it either during or after the picture was taken. --From Andoria with Love 06:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::A simpler explanation is that Picard shaved his head during at least one semester when at the Academy. Maybe it was his way of rebelling. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, yes, that's a way you can explain it in canon. ;) I thought Andorian sushi was asking for the real explanation, though. --From Andoria with Love 09:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Yes I was wondering if a more in canon or even out of canon explanation was ever given. It's almost like the director thinks he never had hair a day in his life.-- Andorian sushi 05:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) The Guinan Ghost Was it a mistake during shooting or was Whoopi Goldberg unavailable ?? In the close-ups during the wedding speech Guinan is in front of the female Vulcan. But in the larger shots there is no Guinan !! ;o] – Tom 21:18, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Alternate (deleted) final scenes Hi folks. Does anyone know why the final scenes - where the new XO was introduced and when Picard gets his seatbelt - was deleted? I for one thought it was a far better ending for the film. I'm just curious as to why it wasn't used. -- 17:11, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Is their a way to watch this final scene? (Rift Fleet) Added 10:21 05.15.08 :: It's on the DVD. --Alan 14:27, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Odd Redirect Why does the USS Hemmingway article redirect here? - 02:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :As per the bg information: ::A scene cut from the movie's script states that the USS ''Hemingway towed the critically-damaged Enterprise to Earth following the latter ship's battle against the Scimitar.'' :Things in deleted scenes tend not to get their own articles, so that ship name redirects... here. -- Sulfur 02:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) trivia/errors: new material http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWstnemramblah.html i sugest some one have a look at this as it points out many things that could be included in the article (mainly to do with shields) and is also pretty funny 13:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :NEWSFLASH: On-set background vfx not accurately updated during filming! :Actually, this is hardly new, or the only time something like this has happened. As we don't add nitpicks to articles, I don't think this can be used anywhere - and surely not to invent whole new paragraphs of technobabble about "beam-through-shields". -- Cid Highwind 14:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Removed information I removed the following line: :Alan Dale who played Praetor Hiren also starred with Jude Ciccolella, who played Commander Suran, in the Fox TV series ''24. Dale starred as Vice President James Prescott and Ciccolella as Mike Novick.'' Seems to me that this is the kind of thing that has been removed from other episode and movie articles. Doesn't seem to be notable at this article. The fact that they stared together on 24 is repeated on both of the actor's pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Removing Quotes :"Romulan ale should be illegal." :"It is." :"Then it should be more illegal." (This line was cut) :: - Worf and La Forge :"Captain Riker was pulling my leg wasn't he... sir." :: - Commander Martin Madden (deleted scene) I've removed the bold quote from the first set as "this line was cut" means it wasn't in the film...also...deleted scene means just that...they can't be very memorable if they don't exist. – Morder 10:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Speculation *"B-4's original name was B-9 (possibly a tip of the hat to the B-9 robot of ''Lost in Space, as well as heavy foreshadowing that the android might not be "benign" to our heroes)." *"''Shinzon's death scene, in which he basically impales himself, is reminiscent of a death scene in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, in which a Uruk-Hai warrior impales himself. However, it is likely derived from a moment in Le Morte D'Arthur (1485) by Thomas Mallory. In this, Mordred – King Arthur's illegitimate son and nemesis – dies in such a manner, dragging himself up a spear which has impaled him in an attempt to reach and slay the King. This is likely as Shinzon is a clear Mordred figure for Picard, an offspring (in this case a clone rather than a natural child) created without the hero's knowledge by his enemies, who then grows to manhood hating his progenitor and determined to destroy all that he holds most dear. It is also reminiscent of the fact that Picard once got impaled through the heart by a Nausicaan (causing him to receive an artificial heart), a result of the same overconfidence that Shinzon has shown. ( )" The top item has been labeled ''incite for quite a while and doesn't appear to have any information to back it up. The second one, while interesting, isn't backed up with any sources for fact. Therefor is speculation. — Morder 06:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : The B-9 thing is from an early script, but is better placed (which is already is, so cited) on the B-4 page...--Alan 06:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: It's not inciteful. -- :More, all uncited for some time: * Most reviews for this film were lukewarm at best, which was possibly one of the reasons it struggled at the box office. Many also attribute the relatively low box office return to the fact that Nemesis opened mere days before , one of the highest grossing films in recent years. * When asked to explain why the TV series failed to garner audience attention, its cast and crew often pointed to the relative lack of promotion and marketing from the studio. Star Trek Nemesis, on the other hand, enjoyed the largest marketing effort of any film in the franchise, but suffered the lowest box office return among the films. * Many fans point to glaring inconsistencies, tonal problems, and simple characterization flaws for the relative failure of this film. Some of these include the retroactive creations of B-4 and the Remans, the script's seeming ignorance of Lore and of the Prime Directive regarding contact with the inhabitants of Kolarus III, the presence of Wesley Crusher in full Starfleet uniform regalia, despite having dropped out of Starfleet Academy to join The Traveler, and no mention of Sela or Spock's underground movement despite their previous major involvement in Romulan Affairs. This may or may not have something to do with the fact that director Stuart Baird was so unfamiliar with the Star Trek universe that he often mispronounced character names and erroneously referred to Geordi La Forge as an "alien". * Following the box office disappointment, various members of the cast stated that this was in fact the final outing for the crew of the Enterprise-E, despite the fact that the film's tag line "A Generation's Final Journey Begins" was never acknowledged as being definitive. Recently, however, cast members such as Patrick Stewart and Michael Dorn have stated their belief that the Next Generation crew will return to the big screen in the future. : --Alan 23:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Pop goes the weasel vs. Blue Skies At the end of Nemesis, after Data died, Riker said that he remembered how Data was trying to whistle when he first met him, but he couldn't remember the song. Later when Picard talked to Before, he sang Blue Skies, which Data had sung in the beginning of the movie. I feel like they were trying to make it seem like that was the same song Data had sung originally, but when he met Riker, Data was actually singing Pop Goes the Weasel. Is it just supposed to be a parallel and linking Before to Data when he started out, as if he has potential to become a new, similarly evolved, but unique android? Or is it a mistake, and they meant to imply that Before retained some of Data's personality, and he therefore lived on in him?-- 01:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it was meant to link to the song whistled in , I think it was supposed to link to something Data had done earlier in the movie, showing that B-4 seemingly retained some of Data's personality. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Badly-written nits Removed for obvious reasons. --From Andoria with Love 21:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Geordie La Forge tries to detect Shinzon's ship by scannning for "Tachyons" and "Anti Protons".It was established in the TNG episodes Redemption(part 1 & 2)that a tachyon net could detect anything going through it ,even if it was cloaked.But the searching ship has to emit tachyons it doesnt simply scan for them (as geordie implies). A romulan officer in the episodes even states he's detecting tachyons from the federation fleet. :In Star Trek DS9 the dominion frequently use anti protons to scan for cloaked vessels.Most notably in "The Search" and "Once More Unto the Breach" .But again the clear implication is the searching ships must give off anti proton particles to detect the cloaked ships not merely scan for them. '' Blue Skies: An TNG Era Book-end? I recently watched "Totally Naked," a ''ST:TNG Season 1 Blooper Reel. (Here are links to & on YouTube.) It's very funny and charming, BTW. The end credits in Part 2 contain plenty of jokes, one of which involves the lyrics of Blue Skies. I think that the blooper reel reference makes Data's song choice at Riker and Troi's wedding in Nemesis even more poignant. Blue Skies, indeed. Given that Season 1 of TNG and Nemesis mark the beginning and end of the TNG era, I'm inclined to believe that song's inclusion in Nemesis was intended as a book-end, that is, a nod to cast members and die-hard fans meant to commemorate that the TNG journey had come full circle. By MA's standards, is the mention of the song in the end credits of the blooper reel is enough from which to infer an intentional reference in Nemesis? Cheers.--PalindromicAnagram 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Data, Lore and B-4 I thought it was odd that Data made no mention of evil Lore as the crew picked up pieces of B-4 as if they had never seen a disassembled android before. They had also found Data's head in another Trek episode set in San Francisco. No mention of that either. - Page Title Do you mind renaming the page "Star Trek: Nemesis" so that it fits with the style of the other series and movies. :Same as , this movie does NOT have a colon (:) in its title. So, yes, we mind changing it to be something incorrect. -- sulfur (talk) 16:11, February 20, 2019 (UTC)